camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mona McNeil
Mona McNeil is an 18-year-old daughter of Vulcan at Camp Jupiter. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Mona Janice McNeil was born on February 28, 1995 to Vulcan, the Roman god of forgery and Irene McNeil, an engineer who lived in Ireland. Vulcan met Irene one day when he came into Irene's office and offered her a new, better job. Irene accepted and after that Vulcan and Irene fell in love and had Mona. Sadly, Vulcan left two days after Mona was born. Irene was saddened, but she accepted that it was for the best. Mona grew up always working. The first job she got was when she was 8, working at a local steel mill helping to load and unload steel from the delivery trucks. By that time her mother had lost her job and worked alongside Mona. When Mona was 11, her mother tragically died in an incident where steel bars dropped down on her and crushed her to death. Mona, left orphaned and alone on the streets of Ireland, kept working until she could afford a boat to San Francisco, where her mother had told her family lived. From there she traveled to the Caldecott Tunnel, where her mother had told her to go to see her family. She stumbled across Camo Jupiter, and got claimed by Vulcan as soon as she stepped through the camp boundaries. She was placed into the 5th Cohort, which humiliated her ad he thought she was good enough to be higher. She worked in things to help the camp like weapons and gadgets to be noticed that she was good. One day, she proved herself by saving Octavian from Hannival the giant elephant with a graphling hook she made herself. She was placed into the 2nd Cohort. Early Life Mona was born and raised in Cork, Ireland. When she was 7, her mother lost her job and grew ill. Mona decided she needed to get a job. She was extremely strong and worked at a steel mill, carrying steel from the trucks to the factories. She was always underestimated because she was a girl. Her mother always told her that life was full of times hen you had to prove yourself. Mona never went to school, but her mother taught her math, science, and grammar. Mona was extremely smart but she often got made fun of by kids in the neighborhood because she didn't go to school and was very poor. Since they were poor, Irene took up a job working with Mona in the steel mill despit still being sick. One day when Mona was around 11, her mother died a tragic death by getting crushed by steel bars that were accidentally dropped on her. Mona remembered that her mother said that she had family in San Fransisco, California so she saved enough money and took a boat there. There, she went to the Caldecott Tunnel where she stumbled across Camp Jupiter. Appearance Mona has long dark brown hair, long cheekbones, and stunning green eyes. She is extremely tall and has a spectatular build, so people say she looks older than she is. She is very strong and muscular. She is very jumpy and a little bumbling, but very crafty and intelligent. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Mona is extremely strong. *Mona is extremely muscular. *Mona can create anything if she has her toolbelt on her. *Mona is very crafty. *Mona is very intelligent. *Mona's main weapon is an axe. *Mona can bend metals with her hands. *Mona is excellent with hand-to-hand combat. Gallery 134107_medieval_axe.jpg|Mona's Axe Category:Child of Vulcan Category:Second Cohort Category:Roman Category:Female Category:Eighteen Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Irish